In various toy models with remote control functions, most of the existing toys adopt the traditional infrared or common low-frequency RF remote controllers such as 27 Mhz, 35 Mhz, 47 Mhz and the like, but undoubtedly, there are defects in the infrared remote control, for example, the communication can be conducted only by keeping the transmitting angle to be in 45 degree and close distance, and the results of communication interference or even failure under the interference of the sunlight and other visible lights and communication failure when obstacles are encountered and the like can be caused. In terms of the freedom of machine operation, two-way communication and elasticity of product design, the wireless radio frequency (RF) remote control is far more than the infrared remote control, but the common low-frequency RF remote controller only has three communication IDs with the same communication frequency, and is very easy to generate same frequency interference in the use process while having a plurality of models; and the transmission rate of system data is low, the response of the airplane can be more lagged than the control action, and the common RF type remote control airplane models are all restricted without breaking through restriction.